


记一次普通的家庭聚会

by Bittersugar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: “我说，”但丁含糊地问道，“这样的生活也不错吧？”“嗯哼，”维吉尔咬住他的嘴唇，“还可以，如果不停......”





	记一次普通的家庭聚会

记一次普通的家庭聚会

 

 

 

没人说把维吉尔就这么放着不管究竟是不是一个好主意。

 

倒也不是真的放着不管，莫里森自帽子下抬眼瞟着维吉尔，这半魔四平八稳地坐在沙发上，报纸遮住大半个上身。尽管浑身依旧散发着可怕的气场，但他看上去......基本无害。

 

“我猜又是什么不赚钱的烂摊子，对吧？”

 

Devil May Cry的店主姗姗来迟，莫里森就他的新发型抬起一边眉毛。但丁把他的头发用发胶——那一定是相当多的发胶，如果他真的是用发胶弄成这样的话——全部梳了上去，看上去几乎和他哥哥的发型一模一样。他们认识的时间不算短了，但丁算是个可靠的家伙，但嘴太贱，过于不拘小节。而现在，莫里森还得填上一个新评价， ** **幼稚**** 。

 

“你的新发型不错，”莫里森评价道，“但我还是比较喜欢你原来的发型。”

 

沙发上，维吉尔用力地“哼”了一声。不知怎的，莫里森从中听出了七分讽刺，三分杀意，他觉得自己头上流下了一滴冷汗。

 

但丁大刺刺地把自己甩进椅子里，没正形地把双脚翘上桌子：“追赶一下魔界新风潮。说吧，莫里森，到底什么事？我这儿可又要欠水电费了。”

 

莫里森下意识地看了眼维吉尔的方向，但男人的动作和之前别无二致。他清清嗓子，让自己保持镇定：“只是一件小案子，城郊的几个恶魔，很快就能解决。顺便，但丁，你是不是又把电话线拔了？你没出席生日宴会，帕蒂那孩子可不太高兴。”

 

他一边说着，眼疾手快地插上了电话线，而帕蒂丫头不负众望，电话铃应声响起。但丁大声呻吟起来，瞪了莫里森一眼，任命地拿起电话。

 

但意料之中的元气少女音并未出现，是尼禄，压低了声音，仿佛因为准备了鸿门宴一样的暗杀计划而不得不强自镇定：“喂，但丁，你今天有时间过来吗？如果你没有就算了，反正也不是什么大——”

 

“怎么了，kid？”但丁拉大笑容，故意提高音量，“想我了吗？”

 

“什么鬼？！”尼禄吼起来，但丁想他马上就要说脏话了，“操你的，你他妈少臭美了！老子就是想问你们来不来吃晚饭！”

 

“好啊，”但丁说话像是在调情，“为你我当然永远都有时间啊。”

 

“你他妈今天吃错......”

 

糟糕——

 

一滴冷汗自半魔后背流下，维吉尔不知何时悄无声息地出现在他身边，一脸肃杀地看着但丁。阎魔刀挂在男人腰间，那只空着的右手似乎蠢蠢欲动。但丁条件反射般地感觉胸闷气短，接着发现自己身边最有力的武器就是手中的听筒。

 

——他好像玩脱了。

 

“给我。”

 

维吉尔对自己的兄弟，像秋风扫落叶一般毫不留情。莫里森识相地把赏金和任务信息一起放在了桌子上，连句再见都没说就脚底开溜了。

 

但丁讪讪地笑着，心虚地把电话递给了他。

 

尼禄中气十足地辱骂着但丁，几天不见，维吉尔心想他的脏话储备量竟然又上升了。 _ _这样不好，__ 维吉尔判定道， _ _这都是但丁的错。__ 于是他接过听筒，随手使出了幻影剑。在但丁的哀嚎中，他心满意足地开口：“喂，尼禄，是我。”

 

电话那头的声音戛然而止，维吉尔疑惑地想，难道 ** **又**** 欠费了？

 

“你还在吗？”

 

维吉尔看不见，电话那头的尼禄轰地红了脸。妮可自底盘滑出来，好奇地看着这又是闹哪样。尼禄抓抓后脑，底气不足地说道：“姬莉叶想请你们过来吃饭，我还有事，先挂了。”

 

电话中响起了一阵嘟嘟声。

 

维吉尔慈爱地勾起嘴角，又朝着但丁放了一波幻影剑。

 

 

 

临出门前，但丁被迫换回了自己本来的发型。

 

他们是双胞胎兄弟，可打小维吉尔便乐于强调自己的哥哥身份。他梳着少年老成的背头，总是挺直脊背一副小大人的模样。再大一点儿后，更是装作不屑于和但丁这种小屁孩一起玩耍。可他又最看不得但丁哭，小时候的但丁圆圆软软的，总是跑到伊娃那里告状说维吉尔不陪他玩。

 

可现在，维吉尔真不想承认这个羞耻心稀薄、脸皮其厚无比、说好听了是潇洒其实就是邋遢的老油条是自己那个香香软软的胞弟。

 

其实在但丁看来，这个动不动就要抢他的抛瓦、自己作死的家伙也很难让他联想到那个扁着嘴明明很不情愿却也依旧把甜品让给他的好哥哥——当然，从小到大故作老成这点是没变的。不过，现在的他们根本不用故作，就已经老成了。

 

但也许，至始至终老成的就只有维吉尔一个人。

 

“喂，我们来比赛吧，”但丁回头朝自己的哥哥说道，“比比谁先到那！”

 

语毕，半魔就作弊般地跨上了不知从哪儿来的摩托车，留下维吉尔站在原地吸尾气。年长的那个冷笑一声，拔出阎魔刀斩破次元。

 

****傻子。** **

 

转眼之间，维吉尔出现在目的地。他看向远方，尽管知道但丁根本不可能这么快就到达，却也依旧忍不住看一眼。

 

****傻子。** **

 

幻影剑钉死了一只身后的恶魔，这应该是之前剩下的，毕竟但丁他们当时急于解决自己搞出的乱子，几只落单的恶魔不能全怪在他们身上。维吉尔转身拔刀，在这方面，他很乐于帮忙善后。于情于理，这都是他的错。但关于这一点，他也许永远也不会把道歉说出口。

 

但丁是个傻子，只知道往前看。他觉得维吉尔回来就好了，不用打得你死我活就好了。尼禄的拳头没那么硬，可但丁就是乐于躺在地上装死。

 

维吉尔回来的第一个晚上，但丁装模做样地给他整理客房。他把灰尘抖得满屋子都是，让维吉尔皱起眉头思忖着该不该给他来上一刀。但维吉尔瞧见了他的旧物——一只手套，掌心处被划了一道口子，切口干净利落，甚至看不见线头。血已经干透了，整个手套都旧得不成样子。注意到维吉尔的视线，但丁耸肩把手套扔进垃圾桶里。维吉尔整个人都在这里、都是他的了，他没必要再抱着一个手套了。

 

于是当天晚上，但丁潜入维吉尔的被窝——说潜入一点儿都不恰当，但丁踩到地板上的时候，他就知道维吉尔听到了。

 

坐弟弟的那个像小时候那样抱着枕头，灰溜溜地闪进维吉尔的房间。在兄长发作之前，像只八爪鱼一样从背后抱住他，恨不得手脚并用。维吉尔背对着他，但睁着眼睛，他有V的记忆，也有Urizen的记忆。

 

维吉尔庆幸但丁是个没耐心的家伙，等不了魔力衰竭的V。若是要他当着但丁的面儿说出自己也想被保护这种话，那他可能真的会和但丁打个你死我活。

 

作为长子，无论如何都会产生父母偏爱幼子的想法。他在魔界的时候，也曾阴暗地想过如果是但丁在这里该多好。伊娃救了他，他们的妈妈比起自己，选择了先救但丁。可每当他一这么想，心里又会涌起灼烧般的羞耻感——他是哥哥，他不该这么想的。

 

但丁抱得很紧，紧到维吉尔觉得有些呼吸不顺。他闭上眼睛又睁开，拍了拍但丁的手。后者像小时候一样乖巧地送了力道，但他凑近维吉尔，恶狠狠地说：“不准再离开我了，你这个混蛋。”

 

这就跟小时候不一样了，维吉尔觉得喉咙梗住了，他应该确实不准备离开了，但做出承诺太难了。不过就在但丁打算放弃得到回答的时候，他听见维吉尔说“好”。

 

半魔笑出声，他哥哥听上去像是在跟自己较劲。

 

维吉尔抽出阎魔刀，甩掉上面的血污后收刀入鞘。恶魔的血腥臭又带着硫磺味，他有点儿烦心，见自己的儿子和那个叫姬莉叶的女孩让他感到紧张。

 

但他听到了摩托车声，在但丁由觉得自己赢定了的表情转为沮丧吃瘪时，心情又好了起来。但丁停稳摩托，于是维吉尔昂起头，像小时候一样气宇轩昂——仿佛欺负自己的弟弟是一件值得骄傲的事——不幸的是，对维吉尔来说确实如此——地宣布道：“先到达目的地，维吉尔得一分；先解决掉恶魔，维吉尔又得一分。”

 

但丁皱起脸：“你这是作弊。”

 

“哦？”维吉尔继续欺负他，“骑着摩托车先开溜的人才是作弊。”

 

但丁说不过他，也不能像小时候那样跑到伊娃面前鼓起脸装哭，于是他耸耸肩故作潇洒：“好吧，算你赢两分。但你身上很臭诶，一会儿怎么见你儿子和儿媳妇？”

 

维吉尔脸色一寒，背后的幻影剑蓄势待发。似乎是想把但丁捅个透心凉，比比看他们兄弟俩到底谁更狼狈。但丁识时务者为俊杰，完全不知道儿控究竟会可怕到什么地步的他举起手，屁股一抬坐到了后座上：“你开你开，顺便吹吹风。”

 

年长者狐疑地看了他一眼，但听从了对方的建议。

 

 

 

车子维持在一个尴尬的速度。

 

维吉尔既怕吹不干净味道，又怕到得太早无话可说。但丁刚开始还老实地搂着他的腰，后来直接脑袋一沉枕在他的肩膀上睡着了。

 

等到维吉尔察觉到异样时，但丁的口水已经渗透了他的外套和里衣，留下了某种程度上比恶魔血还要令人发指的痕迹。维吉尔当即把他肘击下车，迷茫之中但丁诶了一声，脸和大地亲密摩擦起来。

 

维吉尔没给他机会，幻影剑扎了一排又一排。但丁本能地在地上打滚，滚脏了他八千块的大衣、古驰的针织衫和圣罗兰的裤子。

 

斯巴达的幼子大吼一声跳起来，自幻影剑的重重布阵中飞跃，用蛮力赏了维吉尔一拳。

 

维吉尔稳住身子冷笑一声，接着缓缓抽出阎魔刀.

 

 

 

六点将至，饭香满屋。

 

妮可站在门口搓手，期待着再见到但丁一面。尼禄右眼皮跳得厉害，总觉得有种不祥的预感。姬莉叶从厨房探头，声音温柔仪态优雅：“他们还没到吗？”

 

“他们别是在半路上打起来了。”蕾蒂表面镇定，暗地里一直在抖腿。

 

“我觉得很有可能，你要不要去看看，尼禄？”崔西姿态诱惑地站起身，施施然走到门边看向远方，随即眯起眼睛，“我怎么觉得今天晚霞格外绚丽？”

 

尼禄走过去眯起眼睛，随即大喊一声花Q！

 

年轻的魔人眨眼间就消失不见了，姬莉叶摇摇头：“真是的，尼禄最近说脏话说得越来越勤了，教坏了小孩子就不好了。”

 

六点二十分，崔西眼中绚丽的晚霞一路绚丽到了门口。

 

尼禄以一种六亲不认的姿势用蓝色的恶魔之手一手拎着自己亲爹，一手拎着自己亲叔。但丁看上去已经放弃了抵抗，维吉尔看上去则是想要阎魔刀再捅一次自己。他们俩无一例外都灰头土脸，狼狈至极。除此之外，维吉尔身上还有一股恶魔血污的臭味，肩膀上有一大块可疑的痕迹。

 

“哇哦！”粗神经的妮可冲上前去试图和但丁握手，“我们又见面了，你还记得我吗？我是.......”

 

“那位送我帽子的美丽女士，”但丁打断她的话，“我当然记得你，也记得你的手艺。”

 

妮可，这么多年来第一次像个娇羞的女生那样背着手后退，绯红的脸上挂着害羞的笑容。她一路退到室内，但很可惜，所有人都听到她被爱豆夸赞时发出的尖叫和欢呼了。蕾蒂摇了摇头，但丁确实有这种能耐，如果不是他们认识太久的话。

 

维吉尔几乎惊呆了，但丁是如何做到在这种情况下还能如此谈笑自如呢？

 

“如果你们能不再打架，”尼禄把两位长辈举到自己面前，“我就把你们放下来。”

 

“我没问题，”但丁摊手，“是你爸先动的手，不信你问他。”

 

“我答应你。”维吉尔没理但丁。

 

于是尼禄满意地点点头，收回自己的恶魔之力。但丁和维吉尔默契地转身似乎想要进屋，但下一秒，两个胳膊肘就一起怼到尼禄脸上。

 

“没大没小的臭小鬼，”但丁说道，“你该管管他了，老哥。”

 

“还不是你之前没管教好？跟你一个德行。”

 

尼禄揉揉冒血的鼻子，险些当场素质魔人花Q变身。但姬莉叶及时出现，让尼禄闭了嘴，也让斯巴达双子收了脚步。维吉尔如临大敌，整个人僵在原地。但丁怼了他一肘子，打圆场道：“嗨姬莉叶，这是维吉尔，尼禄的父亲。”

 

“你好，但丁，”随即她转向维吉尔，“我是姬莉叶，从小和尼禄一起长大，我很高兴你们能相认，也很高兴你终于能回到他身边了。”

 

维吉尔点点头，语无伦次道：“我也很高兴尼禄能遇到像你这样的女孩子。”

 

姬莉叶笑出声，对但丁说道：“你们去浴室整理一下吧，马上就要开饭了哦。”

 

但丁忍笑点点头，拽着维吉尔走向洗手间。蕾蒂还在抖腿，鞋跟震得崔西头疼。尼禄接过姬莉叶的纸巾擦掉鼻血，进厨房帮忙摆桌去了。

 

六点三十分，晚餐正式开始。

 

尼禄坐在主位，左手边是维吉尔、但丁和崔西，右手边是姬莉叶、妮可和蕾蒂。除了姬莉叶，没人能忍耐坐在维吉尔对面。整个晚餐过程中，只有姬莉叶一人表现正常。尼禄维吉尔坐立难安，对面妮可的热情视线让但丁有些招架不住，蕾蒂依旧在抖腿，崔西为了不让她抖翻餐桌，只好在桌下勾住她的腿——当然，她可没有“只好”那么不情愿。

 

饭后，女士们钻进厨房帮姬莉叶洗碗，为了让尼禄和维吉尔单独相处，但丁也去凑热闹了。但尼禄捧着杂志挡住脸，只觉得父亲的慈爱微笑让他浑身都不自在。

 

八点整，蕾蒂和崔西结伴离开。

 

八点三十分，但丁和维吉尔也表示要回事务所了。

 

当天晚上，但丁照例钻进了维吉尔的被窝。他刚洗完澡，身上的沐浴露香气和维吉尔一样。年长者正拿着一本从尼禄家顺来的杂志——他倒是想看看这书究竟有多大魅力让他儿子在他面前看了一个半小时。

 

但丁熊抱住他，随即便把手往哥哥的裤子里伸。

 

“你想做？”维吉尔笑着问他。

 

“你不想做？”但丁反问他。

 

维吉尔放下杂志，压上去居高临下地看着但丁。他低下头和但丁接吻，手上效率奇高地扒下他的裤子。

 

“我说，”但丁含糊地问道，“这样的生活也不错吧？”

 

“嗯哼，”维吉尔咬住他的嘴唇，“还可以，如果不停......”

 

啪——停电了。

 

“......”

 

“......”

 

哗啦哗啦——停水了。

 

“......”

 

“......”

 

“那个，”但丁轻手轻脚地掀开被子，“要不今天别做了吧......”

 

维吉尔一把按住他，冷笑道：“不是你要做的吗，但丁？”

 

 

 

——END——

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 时隔五年再次写鬼泣同人  
> 随口问了下猴子是不是最近过生日，这个傻子自己忘了突然想到明天过生日，于是下午给他撸个篇文，希望她喜欢吧，不知不觉竟然认识五年多了......  
> 生日快乐！


End file.
